


Hugs and Kisses

by Eleana_Lee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of the Company and Gandalf, with a teeny bit of angst (blink and you'll miss it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bilbo and Thorin hug and/or kiss each other to make the other feel better, and the one time they did it for someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the intro for another story, and couldn’t see how it would end for that particular story, so I decided to create a new one with the same intro but different progression and ending. Let’s see how it turns out.
> 
> I haven’t been writing at all lately ;_; aside from being really busy with schoolwork, I find it hard to hold onto an idea long enough for it to become a proper story. There are many ideas floating about in my head, but I can’t seem to grasp them firmly. I guess I’ve been experiencing a worse than usual writer’s block, at least for me. What do you guys do in this situation? Is there a good site for prompts to help overcome the block? I’m desperate ._.
> 
> Anyway, onto the story

**_One_ **

Bilbo liked to think of himself as your everyday, regular kid. Sure, he might have enough cheerfulness for the whole class, but why not be happy if there wasn’t anything that made you sad? That had always been his life philosophy that he learned from his mother, and his father only smiled fondly with a small shake of his head whenever he watched the two bounce around in glee around their home.

 

So, it was entirely not unusual for him to approach the new kid first, asking him to play together and not giving up in pestering the boy until he agreed, no matter how much the new kid scowled and grunted at him.

 

“My name’s Bilbo. What’s yours?”

 

“Thorin.”

 

“That’s a nice name. It suits you.”

 

“...”

 

“So, where are you from? Did you move to this town or to this suburb?”

 

“Town.”

 

“Oh, I see. Why did you move? I mean, it’s nothing bad, just, you know, I always see my friends moving because their parents get a job at a new place, or because they want to move closer to their extended family, or—“

 

“My old town is gone.”

 

“I’m—I’m sorry?”

 

“My old time is gone. Landslide destroyed it.”

 

“Oh... oh my goodness, I’m so sorry. Is... is everyone alright?”

 

“My grandfather and my father died. We live with a relative now.”

 

“Your mother?”

 

“She already died a long time ago.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Bilbo frowned as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Why did he have to ask such invasive questions? Now he’d gone and made his new friend sad.

 

“Can I,” he started hesitantly, “can I hug you? My mom says hugs make people feel better, and I guess, because I made you feel bad, I want to make you feel better, and I’m babbling now, and I should really shut up, but you haven’t answered my question, oh I should give you a chance to actually answer, and okay, okay, I’m shutting up now. Um, so, can I?”

 

To his amazement, Thorin nodded his head, and as soon as he moved his head downwards, Bilbo nearly tackled him backwards with the force of his hug.

 

“Does that make you feel better?”

 

“A little.”

 

“Good. If you ever need hugs, don’t hesitate to come find me, okay?”

 

Thorin didn’t reply. Well, not verbally, at least. Instead of answering, he wrapped his arms around Bilbo, and Bilbo beamed happily, wrapping his arms even tighter around Thorin before the teacher told him that Thorin probably couldn’t beathe, and he hurriedly let go and apologised profusely.

 

 

**_Two_ **

Three years later, it was Bilbo’s parents who died in a tragic car accident. Thorin was almost scared of how devastated it made Bilbo, and was infinitely grateful to Gandalf for intervening when he did and bringing Bilbo away to his house to stay while he took care of Bilbo’s custody and ownership of the family home.

 

Normally, they wouldn’t let a minor own a property, but following Gandalf’s advice a few years back, Belladonna had written a will that said the family house should go to Bilbo, and if he was still a minor at the time, Gandalf would act as the trustee and Bilbo the beneficiary.

 

Thorin was just glad because it gave Bilbo a new environment, and that he wouldn’t be reminded of his parents every step he took. He knew Bilbo would have to return to the family house one day, but not so soon after the tragedy.

 

“Guess it’s the other way around now, huh?” Bilbo asked as he leaned back against Thorin’s chest. “I’m glad I have you here with me.”

 

“I know,” Thorin said gruffly, tightening his hold around his friend. “I’m glad I can be here too.”

 

“Oh, you say the nicest things sometimes, you big sap.”

 

“Anything to make you happy.”

 

“Thorin! Stop it with the cheesiness; you’re embarrassing me.”

 

 

**_Three_ **

 

“So, this is it?” Bilbo asked as he sat on Thorin’s bed, legs crossed to stop himself from kicking his feet in nervousness.

 

Thorin paused his packing and turned to look at his boyfriend. “It doesn’t have to be.”

 

“You’re sure you’re coming back, then?” Bilbo asked again.

 

“Of course. My family is here,” Thorin answered, resuming his packing, “and I don’t exactly want to leave the one who made me feel that this life is worth living.”

 

“Good,” Bilbo said, flopping down on Thorin’s bed, “because I don’t want to be left by the one who made me feel that way too.”

 

“I’ll get Nori to check up on you and report back to me,” Thorin said playfully and Bilbo laughed at that.

 

“What makes you think I won’t send him there to check up on _you_ and report back to me?” Bilbo asked with a grin. “You know I’m going to make you grovel at me after you return for forgiveness, right?”

 

“Yes, of course, what was I thinking leaving town to study in a college far away?” Thorin replied mockingly, but the air in the room turned serious all of a sudden. “You know I don’t want to leave, right?”

 

“Of course, but why pass up such an excellent opportunity? They’re a reputable college, and now you can focus yourself on your study instead of working part-time to pay for your tuition,” Bilbo answered. “I’m proud of you, Thorin. Now come here and give me a hug.”

 

“Yes, Mommy.”

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes and hit Thorin over the head before he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, trying to commit the warmth and scent into memory to last him the next three years.

 

 

**_Four_ **

 

Thorin paced in the hospital corridor, and Dwalin looked like he was ready to knock Thorin out if it meant he would stop the incessant pacing. Bilbo decided to intervene before Dwalin’s murderous intent could become an action, and dragged Thorin and forced him to sit down on the bench.

 

“Calm down, Thorin. You know it’s not a complicated birth. She’ll be fine, I’m sure. She’s strong,” Bilbo said as he carded his fingers through Thorin’s long hair and sat down on his lap so Thorin couldn’t stand back up and resume his pacing.

 

“I know, I’m just worried,” Thorin said with a shaky sigh.

 

“And why exactly are you more worried than the father?” Dwalin asked as he rolled his eyes, and Thorin responded with a glare. “See, you don’t hear Vili pacing like he wants to create a hole in the floor. Maybe if you’re ever sent to jail you should pace about to create a hole to exit.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Yeah, we’ve established that plenty. Want that in writing?”

 

“Dwalin, stop it,” Bilbo said and it was his turn to roll his eyes. He knew Dwalin became a bit more violent and mocking when he was nervous to hide the fact that he was nervous. He was part of a local biker gang, and it wouldn’t do to show nervousness in front of enemy. “Honestly, the two of you are like children. I should’ve just come here alone and tell you after the birth. Now, if you don’t behave, the next time Dis is in labour, I really will only tell you after the birth.”

 

The two turned panicked eyes at him and fell silent.

 

“Good,” Bilbo said with a huff. He gave Thorin a quick hug and kiss, not because he didn’t want to give him a lingering one, but because just as he kissed Thorin, Vili burst out of the hospital room nearly tap dancing and loudly exclaimed to everyone who cared to listen that his first son was born.

 

That earned them a collective glare from all the medical staff around, but it wasn’t enough to ruin their good mood.

 

 

**_Five_ **

 

“Do you remember your threat back when Fili was born?” Thorin asked calmly, and Bilbo stopped his pacing long enough to give Thorin a glare before he resumed pacing. “Does this mean I get to not tell you until after the birth if we decide to have another child?”

 

“Don’t you dare, Thorin Durin, or you will say hello to the couch for the rest of your life,” Bilbo said as he glared and huffed, but finally sat down on the bench beside Thorin.

 

Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder and pulled the shorter man close. “Did you call Dori and Ori to check on Fili and Kili?”

 

“I did before coming in,” Bilbo answered. “They promised they will try and keep the little brats from being too destructive.”

 

“Well, that’s as good as we can get then.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

The wait was nerve-wracking, and the two held each other close so they wouldn’t be overcome with worry. Finally, a nurse walked out of the hospital room and smiled at the pair.

 

“Would you like to come in and say hello to your daughter?”

 

She wasn’t sure she had finished speaking before the two men were in the room, fussing over Dis, who had agreed to be a surrogate for them, before taking the baby from her and holding the baby girl almost reverently.

 

“What are you going to name her?” Dis asked.

 

“Bella Baggins.”

 

Bilbo looked up at Thorin in surprise. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course. We’ve got Fili and Kili to continue the Durin name... granted that they don’t do anything stupid before they can, and I know you still miss your parents dearly.”

 

Bilbo gave him a tearful smile, and looked down at the baby in his arms. “Hello, Bella. Welcome to the world.”

 

 

**_Plus One_ **

 

Bilbo was in the kitchen when he heard the door open and tiny footsteps echo in the hallway. He knew then that Bella had come home, but where was—oh, there he was. The set of footsteps that followed the tiny ones were heavier and careless, so that meant it was Kili who picked Bella up today, not Fili.

 

Bilbo paused his cooking to wait for them to go to the kitchen, as they usually did after coming home from school to hunt for cookies or any baked goods he might have made during the day, and was confused when the two didn’t show up after a while, and that confusion turned into alarm when he heard sobs from the living room.

 

He walked over to the living room, but stopped by the doorway to listen to the two talk.

 

“What’s wrong, Bella? Why are you crying?”

 

“Jason called me a freak,” Bella said as she sobbed. “He said I’m a freak because I have Daddy and Papa, not Daddy and Mommy.”

 

Oh, one of those bullies.

 

Kili chuckled. “If by a freak he means a really lucky girl, then he would be right. Because you’re a really lucky girl.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Of course you are,” Kili said firmly. “Your Daddy and your Papa love each other so much that they were willing to take the risk of never having their own child, and now they have you. You’re their little miracle, Bella, and they love you dearly for it. You have a loving family, and that’s more than a lot of children your age have. I think Jason is just jealous because his parents don’t love each other or him as much as yours love you.”

 

Bella fell silent, thinking it over, before she nodded resolutely. “You’re right, cousin Kili,” she said. “Jason is just jealous because Papa makes me lunch every day and Daddy drops me off at school every day and you or cousin Fili picks me up every day. He doesn’t have any of that.”

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Kili asked as he smiled and ruffled Bella’s hair.

  
“Papa said it’s not nice to be happy about others’ misfortune,” Bella said thoughtfully. “Maybe I can start by sharing my lunch with him? I think he wants to try Papa’s cookies.”

 

Kili laughed. “Yeah, you go do that then. It’s a good thing Bilbo is such a good influence, or you’ll probably kick his arse.”

 

“Cousin Kili! I’m gonna tell Papa you said bad words, and he’s gonna give your share of cookies to me!”

 

“Aw, Bella!”

 

That night, after Thorin finished reading Bella a story, he and Bilbo took turns kissing her good night. Before they left, she called out to them.

 

“Daddy, Papa, you love me, right?”

 

Thorin turned a confused look at Bilbo who simply shrugged and smiled, and turned back to his daughter. “Of course we do. You’re our little miracle.”

 

“Good, because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly not my best work, but I’ve been going months now without writing and sometimes I have bad writing days =/ and admittedly the hugs and kisses in some of the pieces are only mentioned in passing... but anyway, I hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I’m a comment whore :P


End file.
